Harry Potter - Free Spirit
by Inverted Logic
Summary: Harry is about to start his fourth year in Hogwarts. When nightmares of Voldemort start to haunt him, who does he turn to? A certain Weasley might be able to provide some comfort. And what about the mysterious bond that starts to form between them? You guessed it, this is a soulbond-fic. Canon pairings (HP/GW, RW/HG, ...)
1. Ch1 Letters and Questions

**Disclaimer: Before anyone asks me about it – no I haven´t stopped writing my other story "The Kingsguard". I just felt like I trying out something new and so this fanfiction here was born. And I have to say I really enjoy writing on this one, maybe even more so than on the other one. No idea why but I just feel like this one here has just a much more defined structure not to mention that I can relate better to the characters of HP than to those in the PJO universe.**

 **Anyway, I don´t own the Harry Potter franchise (sadly), all rights to the amazing J. K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1 – Letters and Questions**

Harry woke up in his bed at Privet Drive drenched in sweat and gasping for air. He could still see the green flash in front of him when he closed his eyes. The image of the motionless face of the old man starring back at him, had for sure haunted him in his sleep for weeks now. Yes, not very pleasant dreams, indeed.

In addition every single time he woke up his scar hurt like some sadistic guy had been all over his forehead with a knife.

Groaning he sat up while rubbing his hand over his scar. The only time it had ever hurt like this was when his old teacher in Defense against the Dark arts revealed himself as a servant of Lord Voldemort. That had been two years ago, but now since the last few weeks almost every night he had the same dream. Always the same old house, the same old man who got murdered and the same creepy voice that had ended the muggles life with just two words.

The first time he had really thought that it had just been a pretty weird nightmare but after each time he woke up, bathed in sweat, he was more and more certain that it was not just a dream. Harry was also pretty sure that the person that voiced the killing curse was no other than Voldemort himself, or what was left of him.

As far as Dumbledore told him Voldemort was currently nothing more than a ghost in an inhuman shell wandering around somewhere in Eastern Europe. The only difference was that now he had help in form of Wormtail the traitorous bastard that had betrayed his parents. And there also seemed to be another guy that Voldemort has gotten on his side, but Harry didn´t recognize the face from anywhere.

So now it was more or less just a matter of time before he would met his nemesis again because for some, to him unknown reason, the Dark Lord was hell bent on ending his life. Which freaked him out like nothing else.

Not for the first time he wished that he could talk with Sirius about his dreams but he was scared that someone would be able to track Hedwig and find his godfather, who was after all still the most wanted wizard in the whole United Kingdom.

 _I could write Hermione about the nightmare…_

But he immediately threw that thought away. She was only going to nail him with questions and expect him to go to Dumbledore about it. Asking Ron for help wasn´t a much better choice either because to be honest he was quite thick most of the time about things like that and would probably only scare him more than he already was.

 _They both just don´t know what it´s like to be confronted with Voldemort!_

He needed someone to talk to who actually had some experience about encountering Voldemort like him. But there was just no one who ever survived the experience… no wait! Suddenly it hit him.

There was one other person almost his age who had some experience with the Dark Lord, even when it had just been the seventeen year old version. Ginny Weasley, Ron´s little sister had been possessed in her first year at Hogwarts by a magical diary that had been created by Tom Riddle aka Voldemort.

And suddenly he felt really bad about her. After he had rescued her from the chamber he never even thought about talking to her about her traumatic experience. Granted her crush on him hadn´t really improved the options to talk to her because most of the time she couldn´t even look at him without blushing and then running away. Which he had to admit was kinda cute but again that also made it quite hard to talk to her.

But still, he should have been there for her, after all she was his best mate´s sister. With that in mind he sat up and went to his small desk, took out a piece of parchment and began to write.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _First of all how is your summer going so far? I hope you enjoy yourself._

 _Now I know that you are probably asking yourself why I´m writing you, because I don´t think I´ve ever send you a letter before. Well I wanna say that I´m sorry that I haven´t talked with you about the incident in your first year, must have been horrible to have Riddle in your head for so long. Again I´m sorry I should have been there for you when it happened. I hope you can forgive me for my thoughtfulness._

 _I also want to ask you about your experience with the diary, because as of recently I have those weird dreams where a muggle gets murdered in an old house and I think the killer is no other than Voldemort. I have that dream every single night and I believe that it actually happened. Did you have any visions when you were with the diary?_

 _Harry._

He scratched his chin and looked over the letter again and after a couple minutes decided it was good enough. So he rolled the paper up and fastened it on the foot of his trusty snow owl Hedwig.

"Hey girl! You´re up for a flight?" he whispered while stroking over her beautiful white feathers affectionately. She hooted in response and flapped her wings, excited to finally leave her cage for a while, making him grin at his pet.

Very careful to not make any noise Harry opened the window to let her fly out. He winced slightly as he remembered what happened a couple days ago when he had let Hedwig out of her cage. She had accidentally thrown one of aunt Petunia´s pot plants down the windowsill, waking up the Dursley´s in the process. He was only sparred a beating because of Sirius would probably nail Vernon with his balls up on a wall. Or at least they thought that he would do something like that.

Anyway this time Hedwig made it out without any incident as she flew outside in the warm night.

Sighing he closed the window again and decided he should at least try to get some sleep. With that he laid down in his bed again and waited until sleep was sure to overcome him.

The following morning a very sleepy looking Ginny sat slowly down on her chair in the kitchen. The smell of her mother making breakfast had woken her, particularly the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Morning dear! Why are up so early?" her mother asked cheerfully. How she could get up so early for years on and never be grumpy about it was still a miracle to Ginny. She hardly ever got up that early if she didn´t have to, but she still beat her brothers at it about an hour each day. In Ron´s case maybe even two.

She looked groggily at her mother and mumbled something like "Huh?"

The Weasley matriarch just shook her head with a smile and turned back to preparing the breakfast for her children.

The sunlight slowly started to illuminate the kitchen when Ginny suddenly heard the soft hooting of an owl outside of the window near her.

 _Since when do they deliver the daily prophet this early in the morning?_

But when she turned around to let the animal inside she was surprised to find out that it wasn´t the usual old brown family messenger Erol but a beautiful white snow owl that looked expectantly at her with unusually smart eyes. The look of it seemed to say something like "Come on what are you waiting for?" She carried a small letter with her and on the envelope she could clearly read Ginny Weasley, at which she furrowed her forehead trying to remember who owned an owl like this.

 _She seems oddly familiar though…_

And then she suddenly realized who this owl belonged to, her longtime crush and best friend of her brother Harry Potter. The youngest Weasley couldn´t help but gape at the feathered messenger. Why the hell would he send HER a letter? Emotions that she thought she had buried last school year returned again.

He had written her! Her! Ginny Weasley, the girl that couldn´t even speak a full sentence in front of him without blushing like an idiot. Granted to last couple of months her demeanor near him had drastically improved due to the fact that she had spoken to Hermione one of his best friends. Who had advised her to just think of him as a normal boy instead of the glorified hero that defeated the Dark Lord. It had taken her some time but after a while she was finally able to see him for what he really was, a more or less normal guy who had absolutely no interest in being the worshipped Boy-Who-Lived.

Still she had rarely ever spoken to him and if she was honest besides the chamber of secrets incident they never had an actual conversation. But now he had suddenly written her a letter?

"Ginny? Everything alright? Isn´t that Harry´s owl?" her mum said with a concerned frown upon her face.

She hadn´t even noticed that she had completely frozen and just starred at the owl thinking what he could possible want to write her.

Ginny´s face went crimson red and stuttered "Y-yea? Why?"

The Weasley matriarch smiled inwardly, she knew about her daughter´s crush of course and she also happened to notice that the letter was also meant for her. So of course she was happy for her youngest child, since it obviously meant a lot to her.

"Don´t you want to read it?" she said looking at daughter with a sly grin who went even more red than she already happened to be.

Ginny just nodded embarrassed and carefully took the letter from Hedwig and gave her a couple owl threads. Then she rushed up to her bedroom with the paper securely in her hand.

 **So how was it? I´m really excited about the feedback from you guys. Seriously if you find a mistake somewhere just tell me please. I´d be happy to correct it. Anway thanks for reading next chapter comin out soon!**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	2. Ch2 Invitations

**Chapter 2 – Invitation**

Ginny really wanted to say that her hearth didn´t start beating a million times per minute as she started the read the letter that Harry had sent her. She also wouldn´t admit to anyone that she made a little happy dance in her room before she started to read and most certainly not that she sniffed at the envelope a bit. No that would be just too embarrassing.

When she started to read the letter her hearth at first swelled even more than it already had, because to be honest she never expected that Harry would apologize for not talking to her after the chamber incident. After all it was her fault for going all fangirl on him that he got scared away. Still his apology was one of the sweetest things someone ever did to her and a small smile painted her face.

But as Ginny read on it slowly started to falter. He described the nightmares that plagued his dreams for more than two weeks and it made her shudder at how realistic it all sounded. After all it probably was real due to his connection with Voldemort.

And suddenly her image of the strong, fearless and unbeatable hero faded and left what Hermione tried to explain her last year: A very complicated boy with flaws and fears like everyone else and one truly horrifying arch enemy.

From her own experience she knew how horrid nightmares could be especially with the knowledge that they were real. What made the first few months bearable was the fact that her whole family supported her and was able to comfort her when she woke up screaming. But Harry never had that kind of luxury. From what she knew his relatives were absolutely horrible people that treat him like garbage, something she luckily never had to experience.

A silent tear rolled over her cheek and dropped onto the parchment in her hand, leaving a small wet stain on it.

And then a sudden determination got hold of her, one she hasn´t felt since she threw Riddle´s diary into the toilet.

 _I can´t and won´t let him suffer like that!_

Ginny grabbed her quill and some paper and began to write. She had absolutely no idea where all the comforting words came from but her hand seemed to know exactly what it put on the sheet. It suddenly wasn´t like writing her long time crush but a very dear friend who needed some help from her.

 _Maybe we could be just that for now. Friends._

The thought made her smile and it didn´t left her face until she strapped her own letter onto Hedwig and sent the snow owl back to her owner.

"I hope it help you…" Ginny whispered and threw a longing look out of the window.

 **A few weeks later…**

Harry sat on his bed stared expectantly at his opened window, waiting for Hedwig to arrive with a new letter from Ginny.

The two of them had been writing each other for almost three weeks now and since then Harry´s mood had drastically improved. Even if he had to live with the Dursley´s for now.

A grin formed in his face as he remembered the look on uncle Vernon´s face when he told them that he was exchanging letters with his godfather Sirius. And the small lie that definitely had its perks. For example he no longer had to do all the chores around the house, nor did they ever yell at him without a reason. They were simply too afraid of what his godfather would do to them if he found out that they mistreated him.

But that was just the icing on the cake. The best part was the comfort that Ginny´s many letter brought. That he was not alone anymore and had that he had someone who understood him to share his problems with. Each day her words where always something he could look forward to, a light during dark times so to say.

After the first few days of exchanging their letters one problem occurred though and that was the fact that Hedwig wasn´t able to constantly fly between their respective homes. Eventually the poor owl just got tired and needed some sleep. Using the Weasley owl Erol wasn´t a solution either because he simply made way too much noise, namely crashing into his window frame and waking his uncle from his desperately needed beauty sleep.

So they weren´t really able to send each other letters as often as they would have liked and he swore to himself that he would find a way to solve that issue. Realistically speaking he knew that there wasn´t much of a chance to find a solution while he was stuck at his relatives house.

 _Maybe when I get to Diagon Alley?_

A soft hoot interrupted his thoughts as Hedwig came back with her latest delivery.

Excited he jumped up and made his way over to his owl and took the letter from her after he fed her some owl treads.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have some really exciting news! You see yesterday I talked with my mum about your upcoming birthday and that it´s not fair that you have to spend that day with those muggles. Well I asked her if you could come to us a bit earlier than originally planned and guess what? She said it was no problem! Actually she was quite upset when I told her that the muggles don´t even acknowledge your birthday at all._

 _My dad is going to pick you up from your relatives' house tomorrow evening if that is alright with you._

 _I hope I see you soon!_

 _Ginny._

Harry gapped at the letter in awe. The fact that he would be away from the Dursley´s for the rest of the summer seemed too good to be true.

"Holy crap! Holy crap! I have to pack my things!" he exclaimed as he realized that Ginny probably sent the letter yesterday, which meant that Mr. Weasley was going to pick him up today!

He was proved right just about an hour later as he heard a loud knock on the front door, shortly accompanied by his uncle yelling "Boy! Get down here!"

Harry grinned, uncle Vernon did actually sound more scared than angry… okay maybe a little bit of both. Anyway to not leave Mr. Weasley waiting he grabbed his trunk, Hedwig´s cage and his wand and rushed downstairs to greet the red headed wizard who was looking around like a little kid in a candy store as he eyed the various muggle things in awe.

"Ah Harry!" he exclaimed when he saw him and shook his hand "How are you my boy?"

"Fine so far Mr. Weasley! Thanks for picking me up!"

Arthur waved it off "No problem at all my boy! Besides if I wouldn´t have done it, I´m pretty sure Ginny or Ron would have taken you by themselves."

Harry chuckled at that. Yea that sounded like something the impulsive Weasley siblings would do. Two years ago the twins and Ron got him out of here with Mr. Weasleys flying car and he was pretty sure that they would do it again if they had to.

Then Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and clapped his hands together "Alright we really need to go now! Molly is probably already waiting with the dinner for us."

He eagerly nodded, he was more than ready to leave this place.

With that the Weasley patriarch turned around and went outside into the garden but not without glaring angrily at his uncle.

 _Ginny probably told them about the Dursley´s._

Harry immediately followed the older man knowing that his relatives wouldn´t even bother to say goodbye to him, so he wouldn´t either. As they went outside he immediately noticed that there was no transport device in sight but before he could pop the question Mr. Weasley already asked "So did you ever do a side along apparition Harry?"

"A what?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled "I guess not then. Apparition is the magical ability to disappear from one place and pop up at another. Most wizards are able to do it after they leave Hogwarts, with some exceptions of course. Side along apparition is used when you want to get a group of people to one particular place, plus it only requires one wizard who is able to do it."

"Then why would anyone bother with floo powder?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows and was pretty sure there had to be a downside.

The Weasley patriarch smiled weakly, and motioned him to grab his arm "Yea the problem is that it isn´t as comfortable as the floo… a lot of people actually throw up after their first apparition."

"Wait wha…" Harry started but was interrupted when Mr. Weasley turned on his heels and suddenly darkness engulfed him. It was like someone just put a car on his chest to push all air out of his lungs and as he was sure he was going to die here it all stopped and he found himself next to the Burrow gasping for air while the red headed wizard next to him looked a bit concerned at him.

"Wasn´t so bad was it?"

Harry still trying to catch his breath just shook his head.

"That's the spirit my boy!" Arthur exclaimed and patted his back, making him fall headfirst into the grass.

 **Well that was the second chapter! Did you like it? Hated it? Tell me with a review!**

 **That one was a bit harder to write than the first one, though I have no idea why. Nevertheless I enjoyed writing it so far. See you in the next one!**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	3. Ch3 Realizations

**Chapter 3 - Realizations**

"Geez mate, never looked better in your whole life!" Ron laughed when Harry entered his face still covered in mud when he had fallen after the apparition. Mr. Weasley had tried to clean him up a bit, but soon found out that he wasn´t nearly as gifted with the cleaning charm as his wife.

Harry tried to throw his friend an evil look but failed miserably at that and soon laughed with Ron who patted his back.

"Anyway good to have you here mate." the redhead said after their laughter had finally subsided.

"Thank- ugh…" Harry started but was interrupted when a mop of fiery red hair tackled him from the side and almost made him fall to the floor.

When he found his balance again he found himself staring in the sparkling brown eyes of no one else than Ginny Weasley who hugged him fiercely while he awkwardly tried to return it. His beginning hesitation didn´t seem to faze her though as she grinned widely at him when they parted.

In the background he could hear Ron mumble "Mental that one…"

But neither of them really cared while they looked at each other. And Harry had to admit, she was quite something to look at. She had gained a few inches in height, her hair was longer and overall her body seemed to have matured greatly. Overall she turned out to be quite a dashing beauty.

 _Wait what?_

Harry shook his head mentally and noted that they had been staring at each other for at least ten seconds without saying a word, much to the amusement of Mr. Weasley and irritation of Ron.

"Uh… hi?" he tried and mentally slapped himself for being so awkward.

Again Ginny grinned at him "Hi!"

Luckily Mrs. Weasley decided to interrupt their uncomfortable moment when she entered the room and pulled him in one of her famous motherly hugs that almost pulled all the air out of his lungs. Then she eyed him critically and frowned a bit about how thing he had gotten but smiled anyway "Hello Harry. I hope the apparition wasn´t all too bad? Sadly we just ran out of floo powder, so Arthur had to get you this way. But that's not important right now, I´m sure you´re hungry right?"

He grinned sheepishly at her and nodded.

To say Mrs. Weasley had gone all out with the dinner she had prepared would have been an understatement. It seemed like there was a whole cooking book full of delicious food placed on the table and he may or may have not drooled a bit when he saw it.

During the dinner Harry was seated in between Ron and Ginny which he was more than fine with because he hasn´t talked to his best friend for about a month and his little sister now and then dropped cheeky comments to lighten up the stories furthermore and soon had the three of them laughing.

It was quite amazing for him to witness this side of Ginny. A year ago she would have never even dared to talk while he was near and now, with her shy façade dropped it was like a view on a whole new person. And he liked this new side of her that he only ever saw in his letters before. A lot actually.

He didn´t even noticed that he had been staring at her until Ginny winked at him with an amused grin on her face at which he went beet red.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_

But then he decided to give her something of her own medicine and continued his stare at her with a smirk on his face until she too blushed under his steady gaze.

 _Ha! Two can play this game Gin!_

Meanwhile Ron glanced around a bit uncomfortable between the two of them. He might be a bit oblivious about certain things, but not that oblivious. At first he was a bit shocked to see how familiar they suddenly seemed with each other but then again after they exchanged letters over half the summer that was probably given.

And yes as shocking as it might seemed he noticed that Ginny and Harry sent each other messages for the last few weeks. Not that it really bothered him, he was rubbish at writing letters and if Ginny was able to help his best mate why not. Besides he was glad that his sister had finally seemed to overcome her silly crush on him, which had alienated Harry a lot the last years.

Irritating were just the occasional stares they now sent each other and he just couldn´t figure out the meaning behind them. Probably they couldn´t either. But Ron was pretty sure that Hermione would be able to shed some light into the whole affair. Unfortunately their bushy haired friend wouldn´t be able to get over to the Burrow until a couple days before the Quidditch Finale would start. So unfortunately for him he had to be patient for a while and just observe the two of them alone.

Harry felt the cool breeze gliding across his face as he made a swift turn on his Firebolt that no other broom could have possibly made and then rocketed towards the ground, the golden glint of the snitch never leaving his sight. Moments of true freedom like this were a rarity for the young wizard so he cherished every single one of them.

The ground was now coming dangerously close and most people would have pulled out of their dive in fear but not him. He wasn´t the best seeker of Hogwarts for nothing.

 _Okay three seconds!_

The air was now pulling at his clothes, trying to make him lose his grip.

 _Two seconds._

His eyes started to water as the wind made its way behind his charmed glasses.

 _One second._

Harry was now able to make out every single blade of grass on the soft green ground…

 _NOW!_

He put all his strength behind the turn, his boots slightly scrapped the floor under him and the gravity pushed him almost painfully into his broom but he made it. Like a bullet he shot out of his dangerous dive and Harry used the additional speed to easily catch up with the snitch and securing it between his palm and fingers.

Victoriously he jumped of his Firebolt and pumped his fist in the air. He had been practicing this move since he came to the Burrow a couple days ago and finally managed to get it to perfection. He had gotten the idea when Ron had showed him a move from Victor Krum that was called the Wronski Feint. It was a pretty cool trick where he pretended to chase the snitch and dove very close towards the ground, the other seeker was doing the same, but Krum pulled out of the dive in the last second while the other one crashed making it an easy win for him.

Suddenly loud clapping behind him interrupted his thoughts and Harry turned around to see Ginny slowly making her way over to him. The look of awe on her face clearly stating that she was quite impressed by his stunt.

"That was probably the most insane thing I´ve ever seen in my life." she said breathlessly.

Harry grinned mischievously at her "Hmm… so the slaying the basilisk was less crazy than that little dive?"

Ginny shuttered at the dark memory but then smiled as well, his good mood was almost intoxicating and she decided to strike back "Well, well I don´t know about that Mister Potter, I hardly saw anything of the fight… I just woke up to look at some scrawny smug git sitting next to me…"

That was when she burst out laughing and at first Harry didn´t know whether he should be hurt by the scrawny-statement but soon realized that it was probably the truth and with a smug grin he replied "Well I hardly ever saw you complaining. What were you´re words? His eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard…"

Ginny´s laughter immediately stopped as she recognized the first phrase of the poem she had once written to him and looked at him in horror and tackled him to the ground before he could finish and put her hand over his mouth.

"Don´t you dare to finish that! Don´t you freaking dare!"

This time it was Harry who laughed. And who could blame him? Ginny´s blushing, beet red face and her panicked antics looked simply ridiculously funny. Not to mention incredibly cute.

 _Wait cute? God I´m starting to sound like one of aunt Petunias sappy romance novels!_

But as hard as he tried he couldn´t stop looking at her and wonder how he never noticed how beautiful she was. Her long fiery red hair her intoxicating feminine scent and those gorgeous brown eyes staring down at him.

And then it dawned him: He had a crush on Ginny Weasley!

But before he could even think a bit more about his recent realization a familiar voice behind him yelled "Oi! What are you two thinking you´re doing?"

He turned his head slightly to see Ron marching to them with a both determined and angry expression on his which was almost as red as Ginny´s had previously been.

 _What is it now?_

Harry got his answer as he suddenly noticed the very compromising position Ginny and he were in and he knew he was in trouble. But before he could explain their situation to his best friend, his sister got up and retorted "Oh, grow up Ron! We were just having fun."

That didn´t seem to satisfy her brother at all though, if anything it just made him angrier "Fun? So you just go around and snog every random bloke because you think it´s fun?"

There had been some moments where he had seen Mrs. Weasley being absolutely furious with someone. Most of the time because of something stupid Fred and George did. And it had never been a pretty sight. And now he just realized how similar Ginny and her mother were at that particular aspect and he swore he would never try to get on her bad side like Ron just did.

The girl next to him simply exploded and yelled with a volume that would make most people piss their pants "RONALD WEASLEY!"

Harry took that as his keyword and decided to save his friend from a possibly very unfortunate and painful ending and held the furious witch from behind in a tight grip so she couldn´t straight up murder her now terrified brother.

"Woah Gin calm down." he gently said.

"LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL THIS LITTLE…"

"Now, now. I´m sure he didn´t meant it that way… right Ron?" Harry told her and fixed an angry stare at his best mate who gulped and nodded his head.

 _Damn, he must be really scared to swallow his pride like that._

"It would probably the for the best if you go inside again Ron." He said and eyed the fuming girl in his arms as she was still effortlessly trying to break from his grasp.

His best friend gave him a suspicious glance and Harry knew that this conversation was far from over, but eventually Ron nodded and went back to the Burrow.

 **That was the third one! Hope you liked it so far because I got a ton of more stuff coming next chapter. Anyway what do you think is gonna happen next? Are they going to get together or will I let you poor suckers wait longer?**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	4. Ch4 Thoughts

**Chapter 4 – Thoughts**

As Ron was finally out of sight Harry felt it save the release the youngest Weasley, who slowly turned around to him with an angry scowl on her face. He on the other hand had to fight the urge to laugh at her antics. With her hands on her hips and the beet red face she had an astoundingly similarity to her mother. Which for one part scared the hell out of him but on the other made it just even funnier because as for right now she pretty much looked like Mrs. Weasley when she was about to scold Fred and George for another one of their pranks.

Meanwhile Ginny looked bewildered at the boy in front of her. No one laughed at her when she was angry, her brothers knew that all too well for most of them had already ended up with her infamous Bat-Bogey hex.

But as of right now she just couldn´t help but join him in his laughter. The situation was just way too comical. Her brother probably fuming in his bedroom because he thought that they had been kissing and just the way that Harry made her feel more elated than she ever felt before…

Soon they found themselves on the ground again, both breathing heavily and Harry, who was still chuckling wiping a tear of his face.

After a while she sat up and looked at him "How long do you think Ron will stay mad at us?"

Harry shrugged with a grin on his face "Hmm probably until dinner, but who knows your brother is pretty stubborn. Even if we´d tell him that we didn´t… uh you know kiss, he might not believe us."

Ginny snorted in a very unladylike manner at the thought of her brother´s rant, he had always been way too overprotective of her after the incident in the chamber. And as sweet as it sometimes was, right now it annoyed her beyond reason. She was pretty sure that Harry wouldn´t have actually kissed her when Ron had interrupted but it was still a private moment between them. Even if it had been just on a pure friendly basis.

"We could still take the mickey out of him though…" Harry said, his grin even wider than before.

She raised her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

The boy next to her hesitated, he knew that his suggestion probably would be a bad idea considering he still hadn´t really figured out if he really thought of Ginny as more than a friend. But on the other hand, this might be the fastest way to come to a decision.

"What if we let Ron think he was right?"

For a moment, she just silently stared at him, not really believing the words that had just came over his lips. Had he just really said that they should pretend to be a couple to play a joke on her own brother? The old Ginny wouldn´t have hesitated a single second to answer with yes but right now she was a bit unsure. She still liked him of course which was probably an understatement but now that they were such good friends she was afraid that the glance into what could be would be too painful for her to let go.

And so, while her brain yelled at her to just yell no her hearth was bouncing around in her chest demanding a positive answer and in the end her own fantasy´s and desires won the conflict. But to her own horror she didn´t just said yes but squeaked something incomprehensible at which Harry looked at her a bit concerned but mostly just confused.

"You alright?"

 _Damn it Ginny! Now you need an excuse why you squeaked like a little girl!_

Lucky for her she had no problems with that. You don´t get to be the sister of the legendary pranksters without some of their mischief latching onto yourself. In her case it was the ability to talk herself out of tricky situations like this one.

"Uh yea I think one of the gnomes just poked me form the backside."

 _Ah good one Ginny!_

Harry at first glanced at her as if he wanted to question her excuse but then he seemed to decide against it and asked her "So what do you say?"

"About what?"

And then he sat on his knees in front of her, took both of her hands in his and whispered in a festive and yet mockingly tone "Ginny Weasley will you pretend to be my girlfriend so we can make your brother look like a complete fool?"

Half a year before she probably would have fainted on the spot at his both romantic and silly proposal but now she just blushed slightly and giggled.

"You may good Sir!" she answered in the same tone and as they both stood up linked her arm with his and marched towards the burrow.

Ron was pacing around in his room, the thought of what his little sister and his best mate would possibly do right now made his skin take a greenish color and the urge to puke overcame him again.

 _God Harry and Ginny? When did that happen?_

He never imagined that the two of them would really get together one day. Sure, his sister always had a crush on him but Ron always thought that fact always scared Harry away from her.

Sighing he sat down on his bed. If Ginny wouldn´t be his sister he probably would have clapped his best mate on the back for catching someone like her but as a matter of fact she was his sister. And his job was to protect her.

But from what was he actually supposed to save her? He knew that Harry was a nice guy and wouldn´t just abuse her crush on him. Or would he? Maybe he even misunderstood the situation and they weren´t making out…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint giggling just outside his room. Despite his better judgement he walked to his door and looked through the keyhole but saw no one outside.

 _What the hell?_

But he could make out another giggle this time further on his left side and he decided to open his door and regretted it immediately when he spotted the young couple, he just thought about, next to the stairs in a very compromising position. His hands on her waist and hers on his cheeks, both of them leaning closer and closer and just as their lips were about to touch they seemed to notice him and jumped apart.

Ron just stood there, eyes wide open in shock and a scarlet red color rushing back into his face.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed and closed the door again hoping he would never have to see that again.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were both lost in a fit of laughter as they were walking down the stairs.

"Oh my god have you seen his face?

Harry chuckled "Yea, absolutely priceless!"

Then they suddenly noticed that they were still holding tightly onto each other and parted both heavily blushing, not daring to looking into the others face.

Ginny could still feel a faint tingle at her waist were Harry´s hands had gripped her. But that was nothing compared to the fire that seemed to burn in her fingers from when she had caressed his cheeks. Even though she knew that it hadn´t been real the nagging feeling wouldn´t stop that it had just felt right with her in his arms both staring lovingly at each other. Which made her wonder how he had been able to act as well as he did back there.

Unbeknownst to her Harry was just thinking about the same thing. The way she had looked at him still send shivers down his spine and made his hearth beat twice as fast. But now he knew one thing for certain, he didn´t simply liked Ginny Weasley. No, he had completely and utterly fallen for her and Harry had no idea what he should do about it.

 **Okay I know, short chapter and all but I thought that the ending for this one was almost perfect and I didn´t want to ruin it by jumping down the timeline a bit.**

 **This must have been the chapter were I have invested to most time in. Simply due to the fact that I have written and rewritten the first 500-800 at least about twelve times. I´m still not 100% satisfied with the start but it was the best I´ve come up with the last two months. Still I hoped you liked it, even if it was a tad bit short. The next one will be longer though I promise.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	5. Ch5 Hermione the mediator from afar

**Chapter 5 – Hermione the mediator from afar**

Hermione Granger was sitting in a comfy chair outside in the garden of her parents of course reading a book that was so thick that most people wouldn´t have even bothered to read it. No, most people would use it for things like keeping a door open or using it as decoration to make them look smarter than they actually were. But she wasn´t like ordinary people.

Unlike others she enjoyed a well written book and the more pages it had, the more eager she was to suck in all the information it contained. Most people would describe her as a bookworm, hell even she saw herself as one and she was very proud about that. Her superior intelligence was the thing that made her special even in the wizarding world where things like dragons, flying brooms and even teleportation were nothing out of the ordinary.

She prided herself with knowing about almost everything around her so the unexpected letter that suddenly hit her on the back of her head put a bit of a dent in her ego. Glaring at the owl, that settled down right above her on the old oak, Hermione picked up the message and was pretty surprised when she read the sender on the envelope. Ron Weasley.

Now it wasn´t unusual that her friend sent her a letter, it was more the fact that she had gotten his last letter just a day before. What could be so important that he would send another owl just right after the first one?

Her eyes widened as she read what Ron had written her. Apparently, he had caught Harry and Ginny snogging in the Burrow and Hermione had to giggle at his obviously horrified state.

 _How in the world did Ginny manage that Harry had noticed her? Not to mention date him!_

At the end of last school year the redhead had asked her for advice in that regard and now , just one month after that, they were a couple? Either her tips were more effective than Hermione had initially thought or Harry had somehow managed to hid the fact that he liked Ginny from her.

If she was honest with herself, both possibilities were more than questionable as Harry had never been able to hide anything from her and she just told Ginny to be herself around him.

 _Or maybe Ron is just overacting like most of the time and had misinterpreted the situation… yea that's more likely._

Giggling she put the letter away and wondered whether she should let her friend suffer for a little while longer but in the end decided against it. As his typical Weasley temper would most likely lead him to a rather rash and dumb decision he would regret later. And so she began to write her hopefully calming reply…

Two days later…

Harry´s POV

The last couple of days with Ginny had been wonderful and Harry felt relaxed like he had never been before. Even if they were just pretending the be a couple in front of Ron it was just way too nice to hold her so close to himself, caressing her cheeks or letting his fingers wander through her perfect hair… You get the point.

It had infuriated Ron beyond insanity each time he had seen them and he usually just stuck to stalking away from them with a beet red head while silently swearing to himself. And as funny as it was he slowly started to pity his best friend, not that it excused the things he had said to Ginny but he was still her older brother so he guessed it was just natural to act the way he did.

After dinner, a couple hours ago though his behavior changed drastically as he was slowly starting to talk to them again.

 _Maybe Hermione managed to talk some sense into him…_

His assumption turned out to be true when he was lying down in his bed next to Ron´s when his friend sighed and started "I got a letter from Hermione today…"

Harry wasn´t really angry at him anymore but that didn´t meant he would go easy on him so he stayed silent and decided to wait until he had properly apologized.

Ron meanwhile sat up and looked at him apologetically "Look I´m sorry that I overreacted when I saw you with Ginny, it´s just…"

"I´m not the one you should apologize to Ron." Harry finally said, though he was smiling a bit. Seemed like the second youngest Weasley was finally coming around.

Ron gulped, obviously slightly scared of what Ginny might do but he knew that Harry was right "Yea I know… I´m not really looking forward to it though."

At that the Boy-Who-Lived grinned mischievously and teased "Don´t worry I´m almost fifty percent sure she won´t hex your bits off."

"Haha, really funny man." replied his friend while his face paled completely and Harry had to stifle his laughter by hiding his face under to covers. How ever there was still one thing that was bother him, his true feelings for Ginny which Ron had no idea about.

Should he tell him?

Probably not if he valued the current state of his face, on the other hand he was his best mate and he didn´t really have anyone else to confide in. Besides Ron would find out at some point either way. Yes, Ron Weasley was pretty thick sometimes but sooner or later he would realize the meaning behind the longing stares he was sending Ginny. Or if by some miracle they would actually get together at some point…

 _God why had this be so damn complicated!_

Harry took a deep breath and mustered up his Gryffindor courage "Listen Ron, about Ginny…"

"You´re not really… you know together, right? You´ve been taken the mickey out of me haven´t you?"

For a moment, his chin dropped. He would have never thought that Ron was that observant. Scratch that, he had always thought that his friend was one of the most oblivious persons walking around Hogwarts. Hermione would have noticed it for sure but… HERMIONE!

"You haven´t found that out alone am I right?"

Ron awkwardly scratched his back neck "Well Hermione may had had a suspicion."

Harry laughed, it seemed like you couldn´t hide anything from the smartest witch of their age, even when she was not even here.

"So, she was right then? You and Ginny are not a couple?"

 _Okay here it goes!_

"No aren´t together." Harry started and added silently in hope that Ron wouldn´t have heard him "Yet."

Ron let out a sigh in relief. The thought of his best mate and his sister snogging was just downright frightening but then froze as he got the last part "What do you mean with not yet? Don´t tell me you actually plan to date her!"

 _Damn it!_

"Listen mate I really like her…" he started but Ron interrupted him.

"Aw common, she is my baby sister! There are so many pretty girls out there and you choose my sister?"

Harry crossed his arms angrily "Ginny is not just one girl and if you haven´t noticed it she is very pretty."

"Oh god!" Ron groaned as he covered his face under his pillow.

And with that the conversation seemed to be over and Harry leaned back in his bed. That could have definitely gone better but also a lot worse.

But then suddenly Ron muttered "You know I will have to kill you if you hurt her right?"

He grinned "Sure"

Did he just actually give him his blessing?

The next morning Harry awoke elated. He had finally sorted things out with Ron and had confessed his feelings for Ginny to someone else.

 _Now I just need to find a way to tell Ginny._

When he entered the shower, suddenly multiple scenarios of her rejecting him filled his mind. What if she didn´t feel the same? He knew of course that she used to have a crush on him. But that had been more than a year ago. What if she had decided to move on and just be his friend?

Harry flinched at the thought and suddenly felt empty inside. Shivering he sat down on the floor of the shower and let himself consumed by self-pity for a moment, before a soft knock on the interrupted him.

"Someone in there?"

 _Ginny! Of course it had to be her!_

"Hang on a second!" he yelled as he got up from the floor and wrapped himself in a towel. When he opened the door, the youngest Weasley starred at him confused.

"Everything alright?"

Harry gulped, even with her messy hair in the morning she looked like an angel "Uh, yea why?"

It certainly wasn´t but he couldn´t just tell her at least not now.

She took his hand, obviously not buying his lie and he felt a warm prickle were their skin touched "I don´t know you look kind of frustrated? Do you still have the dreams?"

He nodded, relieved that he didn´t have to lie this time. The dreams still haunted most of his nights but he slowly got used to them. Right now he was almost glad for having them, at least it had given him an excuse.

Unfortunately that didn´t seem to comfort Ginny and she looked even more worried about him. He didn´t really know why he did it but he sighed and started to caress her left cheek with his free hand. The close position they were in felt simply natural and Ginny melted under his gentle touch.

"I´m fine, Gin. Really."

 _God, I so want to kiss her right now!_

When he started to lean forward he noticed that she seemed to come closer as well. His hearth seemed to beat a million times per second and he stopped breathing.

But before their lips could touch they were interrupted by a catcall from no one else but the grinning pair of Fred and George.

"Aw young love, so-"

"inspiring and pure!" they said mockingly, completing each other´s sentence as usual.

Ginny and Harry were now as far away from each other as the small doorframe allowed and pointedly looking away from each other with red faces.

Then the twins couldn´t hold it any longer and started to double over with laughter. That unfortunately didn´t last very long, as their very pissed sister drew her wand.

"Uh Gred?"

"Time to go Forge?"

And with that the spun around and made a run for it with Ginny hot on their heels.

 **I don´t know about you guys but I think that was one of my better chapters, well the last part at least. Took my quite a while to finish the scene with Ron and Harry. Re-wrote that thing at least a dozen times and I´m still not 100% happy with it. Any ideas for that one?**

 **By the way are you satisfied with the length of the chapters so far? I thought I increase the length a bit to leave me a bit more room with things like character progression.**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – A bond gets forged**

It had been almost a week since Fred and George had interrupted them. Harry had no idea why, but it seemed as if he never had a single minute alone with Ginny. There was always someone of her family nearby. It also didn´t really help that halfway into the week Hermione arrived, making the Burrow even more cramped than it already had been.

It was not like he didn´t like the Weasleys. No, he absolutely adored them as they were the first people to show him the worth of a family. But now he just really wanted some time alone with Ginny.

Thoughts about their almost-kiss were constantly flashing his mind making it absolutely impossible to focus on anything. Like right now as Hermione snapped with her fingers in front of his face to get his attention back to her.

"Harry? Harry! Are you listening?"

This made him snap back to reality and his clouded eyes became clear again. Ah yes they were sitting in the garden and they talked about something "Hu? What?"

His bushy haired friend let out an exasperated sigh "I was asking if you´ve got any new from Sirius… What is it with you lately? You constantly doze off! Are you not feeling well?"

He almost had to laugh. It was so typical of Hermione to immediately get concerned over something like that.

Suddenly a soft tingle ran over his back and he turned around just to see Ginny walking into the house with a couple flowers in her hand. Alone.

"Harry? Mate?" Ron asked carefully.

He slowly turned around to them "Yea you´re right Hermione…"

"I am? I mean of course –" she first seemed surprised and the confused as he stood up and started to walk to the Burrow "Harry where are you going?"

Harry waved her off and started to pick up his pace to the house. Behind him he could hear Ron muttering "Completely bonkers… I tell you!"

He finally caught up to Ginny in the kitchen as she put to flowers into a vase with water and placing that on the kitchen table with a satisfied look on her face.

She raised one eyebrow as she saw his determined face that was solely focused on her.

"Hey Harry, what´s wrong?"

The Boy Who Lived gave a short look behind him to see if his friends had followed him. Thankfully they seemed not to.

"I need to talk with you." He said with shaky breath.

"O-kay? Are you alright You look as if you´d collapse any moment!"

She was right. He felt as if he´d just ran a marathon and had to puke any moment. Was he really that nervous? Yes, he decided. The thing he was about to do could very well end up with Ginny hexing the crap out of him.

 _God am I really going to do it?_

He stepped closer to her and took both of her hands in his.

 _What if she doesn´t want this?_

Ginny looked slightly confused but also as if she was waiting for something…

"Screw it" he muttered to himself as the urge to be closer to her won the duel and he leaned forward.

Their lips touched and he stopped breathing. The most fulfilling feeling he had ever experienced flooded his mind and blended out every other thought that had previously wandered in his brain.

Her skin was so soft and the taste of her lips was perfection.

In the meantime, she had started to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, while his were placed on hips and shoulder. If the two of them would have looked around them they would have noticed that they were surrounded by a bright golden glow. The flowers on the table suddenly started to turn white.

It felt like only seconds but was probably more than over ten minutes when their lips finally separated. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each other´s eyes and only saw unconditional love - burning brighter than every star - in them.

And then the moment was gone when the pain suddenly came. His scar flared up and his vision started to fade. As he backed away Ginny looked panicked and her hand went to her own forehead and yelled out in agony. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black and her head dropped onto his chest.

Harry woke up to feel his cheek pressed against the cold stone floor of the Burrow.

 _What the hell happened?_

Maybe he had slipped and banged his head somewhere? Then again what was he doing in the kitchen the first place?

Groaning he slowly opened his eyes his head hurt as if he had been the victim of a particularly nasty Bludger.

From his view, he could see the wooden legs of the kitchen table and behind that the stove. Some liquid was running over his forehead. Probably blood from when his scar had opened again…

That was when he remembered what had happened and his mind started a little victory dance.

He had kissed Ginny Weasley!

And fell unconscious immediately after that!

 _Great! Just great! She must thing I´m completely nuts now!_

Then a small groan interrupted his thoughts and he started to notice that someone was lying on top of him. Usually that would have made him uncomfortable but not this time. Surprisingly it felt… right!

He couldn´t help but notice that the other´s person heartbeat felt as if it was his own.

When he raised his head to have a better view he saw that it was Ginny who used his chest as a pillow. Her face was buried in his shirt and her flaming red hair was sprawled all over him. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Almost unconsciously his hand wandered to her face and gently stroked her cheek. She sighed contentedly at his touch and started to wake.

Their comfortable little bubble busted when suddenly someone cleared his throat behind them. Jumping up in surprise Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing in front of them.

"Well glad you´re both awake now. Care to explain this?" she said and pointed between the two of them.

Meanwhile Ginny had also managed to get up and almost instinctively reached for his hand, which he gently squeezed. The Weasley matriarch raised her eyebrows at that. But Harry felt an enormous wave of warmth suddenly spreading through him. The skin where his hand touched hers started to prickle softly.

 _"_ _That feels amazing!"_ he thought and looked at the girl next to him, who suddenly tensed.

Suddenly he could clearly hear another voice in his head _"What was that?"_

Great he was now even hearing voices… Was he going insane?

 _"_ _Harry?"_

Though the sound was very familiar, almost like…

 _"_ _Ginny? Are you in my head?"_

He could feel her panic before the feeling even reached her face. Almost like she was flooding his mind with emotions that weren´t his own. It was almost too much to handle.

 _"_ _Harry, what is going on?"_

His arm reached around her waist and drew her closer to him and he felt her calm down slightly.

Their silent exchange didn´t go unbeknownst to Mrs. Weasley, who was watching them intently and still waiting for an answer.

"I´m still waiting for an answer."

Harry flinched slightly at her tone and Ginny replied with a rushed "Hu?"

"You two were lying passed out on the floor for the last half hour. When I tried to take you to the couch the magic surrounding you blasted me almost halfway through the kitchen!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley "I´m surprised that we haven´t gotten a letter from the Ministry for misuse of underage magic! What spell did you two perform?"

Now Harry was officially confused. He didn´t remember to cast any kind of spell and from what he could hear of Ginny´s thoughts, neither did she. But then again, he was pretty sure that a telepathic connection to your girlfriend wasn´t normal. Not even in the wizarding world.

 _"_ _Girlfriend. I could get used to that."_

Harry grinned _"Me too."_

Mrs. Weasley frowned. She was still upset that her children had obviously used underage magic. But she started to wonder how they managed to conjure a shield that she wasn´t able take down. They wouldn´t have learned that in Hogwarts and she highly doubted that they got their grasp on a book that covered that topic.

"We didn´t perform a spell." Harry finally said.

Her frown deepened. She had never ever heard that he lied to anyone and after raising Fred and George she was pretty sure she knew an honest face when she saw one.

"Alright then why were you two lying on the floor?"

Her daughter suddenly blushed and gazed at Harry with a pleading face but he shook his head as if to say "Hell no, you tell her."

Unbeknownst to her that was exactly what The-Boy-Who-Lived responded to Ginny´s question if he would tell her.

Sighing the youngest Weasley finally turned back to her mother, clearly uncomfortable "Well we were eh… standing in the kitchen and…"

Suddenly the Weasley matriarch noticed how close the two were standing together. They were holding hands with beet red faces. The fact had been so obvious and she hadn´t noticed…

"You two kissed didn´t you?" she interrupted with a big grin on her face and wrapped them in a big hug. Who would have thought? Her youngest was the first one in an actual relationship. Sure some of her older boys, Bill and Charlie, had been with girls but that had never turned out to be something serious. But those two on the other hand… Call it a mother´s instinct but she knew that this wasn´t just a fling.

As her mind started to wander off to wedding planning she remembered why they were here in the first place and released them.

"How did you two ended up on the floor?"

This time Harry spoke, his arm lightly wrapped around Ginny´s shoulder "Well afterwards my scar started to hurt and then I heard her yell too and we sort of fainted."

"Both of you?"

The couple nodded.

They seemed to be as confused as she was. It just didn´t make any sense. She knew of course that he had a connection to You-Know-Who but why would her daughter be affected by it? Maybe Dumbledore would be able to make any sense out of this.

After a while Molly Weasley sighed "Alright I´ll write Dumbledore an owl. Why don´t you two go outside meanwhile? I call you when dinner is ready."

Harry and Ginny obviously seemed very eager to be alone and didn´t waste any time to leave to room.

She just shook her head, grabbed a paper and started to write.

 **Well now that we are at the end of the story… no just kidding. Just wanted to say that I´m very grateful for all the positive feedback I got so far. It is very satisfying if your work is getting as much appreciated as mine currently is.**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	7. Ch7 The world cup (Part I)

**Chapter 7 – World Cup (Part I)**

To say Harry´s last couple days had been interesting would have been the understatement of the year. Whatever that had happened between Ginny and him had only intensified. They hadn´t told anyone that they could hear each other´s thoughts though. However, Hermione sometimes gave them strange looks when they silently shared something with each other.

Ginny and he agreed that they would tell their friends eventually but not just yet. After all it was a pretty big deal and they were not sure how they would react. They would keep that part of their relationship a secret for a little while.

The news that they were a couple was a different matter however. The urge to touch and kiss each other was hard to ignore once you got used to it. So they did not even try to hide it and openly announced during dinner that they were a couple.

Which resulted in Mr. Weasley and Ron almost chocking on their chicken. Fred and George whooping and Hermione smiling.

After they finished their meal however Mr. Weasley had pulled him aside for a private talk. What followed had been the most uncomfortable and embarrassing twenty minutes of his entire life.

It started with the question about his intentions with Ginny, a warning and then "the talk". During that Mr. Weasley had looked like he would rather drown in the toilet than talking with the boyfriend of his daughter about sex but went on with it anyway. Meanwhile Harry had been beyond mortified and the fact that Ginny was laughing at him through their link didn´t make it any better.

She went dead silent soon when her mother approached her a couple minutes later.

How her parent thought that they would just go from kissing to shagging in such a short time was beyond him however. He wasn´t even fourteen yet for Merlin´s sake.

When Ginny questioned her mother about exactly that Mrs. Weasley smiled and replied "I know you both won´t hurry into something you´re not ready for. But I´d rather have that discussion with you before it gets relevant."

The talk with Ginny´s parents luckily didn´t manage to make things awkward between them. Quite the contrary. Afterwards they met in her room, sat on the bed and talked about their relationship. They concluded that they would just stick with what they had been doing previously - to go with whatever felt right at the moment.

The bond was quite helpful in that aspect. Where most couples need weeks to get to know what the other likes or not, they simply knew those things from the beginning with their shared thoughts and feelings. Which he had to say was amazing.

Other than his bond with Ginny he started to notice something else – his nightmares were gone. They had been getting less frequent over the course of the summer but now they were gone. Just like that. Generally, he felt a lot less moody and way lighter around the head and many tasks felt a lot easier to do than previously. It felt as if an iron dome that had been around him for his entire life, had been removed.

"Good morning!" he said before planting a soft kiss on Ginny´s cheek as she handed him one of the two cups of tea she had been carrying. His girlfriend grinned "Mhh, very good morning indeed…" before taking a seat next to him.

It was the day before the Quidditch World-Cup Final and Mr. Weasley had decided to get there a day earlier so they wouldn´t have any trouble to find a good spot for their tent.

Ginny and himself so far were the only ones in the kitchen besides her parents us usual. The thing about their link was that it was very hard to stay asleep once the thoughts of the significant other started to flow. So they usually just got up early and met each other after the shower in the kitchen.

"Ah Hermine dear, would you be so kind to wake Ron and the twins?" Mrs. Weasley said after she saw her coming down the stairs.

Said girl just nodded a bit sleepily and wandered upstairs again.

Harry and Ginny chuckled when they suddenly heard their friend shrieking "I´M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU", followed up with a loud bang and Fred and George running down the stairs for their life. A couple transfigured shoes were flying after them, occasionally giving both a kick and chasing them out of the house in their pajamas.

" _I wonder what they did this time"_ , Harry thought.

Ginny was trying to hold her back her laughter " _Must have been something really bad this time to get her so worked up_."

Their question got answered a couple seconds later when Ron came downstairs failing miserably trying to calm down Hermione, who liked like someone bathed her in green color fluid.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw the fuming green girl. She waved her wand and luckily most of the green color disappeared. Except that on her hair.

" _Well that could work. Does she favor the Irish team?"_

Harry had to suppress the grin forming on his face " _I dunno she isn´t really into Quidditch… you think your mom is able to remove the color?"_

" _Yea pretty sure. Happened to me once too… she had to cut off all the hair and regrow it with a potion. I hope she won´t have to do it this time. The potion tastes horrible."_

"Why couldn´t we just fly with the brooms again?" groaned Ron.

As nice as it was to walk hand in hand together with Ginny, Harry had to agree. They were walking for almost two hours now, during which Cedric and his father Amos Diggory had joined them. He was pretty sure they would have made it to the portkey in a matter of minutes on brooms. But unfortunately Arthur had been very persistent about walking the way.

" _Dad said that brooms are forbidden around the camp area. Something about Hooligans and safety measures."_

" _Hooligans? Are you serious Gin?"_

His girlfriend grinned at him and whispered "Imagine a group of drunk wizards flying over the tents using fire spells."

Harry made a face and turned to see Mr. Diggory starring curiously at him. More precisely the scar on his forehead. The older wizard gave him an apologetic look as he realized he had been caught and awkwardly tried to start a conversation "My son told me that you are a formidable seeker… maybe even as good as himself…"

Cedric beside him groaned "Dad! I never said that! The only reason I caught the snitch last term was because he had fallen off his broom."

Amos Diggory raised his eyebrows at his son's embarrassed face but decided to not say anything for which Harry was very glad.

" _Cedric´s father clearly hadn´t been watching the game."_ Ginny stated in his mind _"I mean you literally flew circles around him before you fell off."_

While he would never say it out loud he silently agreed with his girlfriend. Although he had been the best opponent had faced off so far. He was curious on how he would perform with his new Firebolt in the upcoming Quidditch season.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ron exclaiming "Hey! Is the shoe over there the portkey?"

"You mean that old thing over there?" said an irritated Hermione next to him. It had turned out that the color Fred and George had used on her even affected regrown hair. Thankfully the green color would be gone in a day but nevertheless Hermione was still pretty peeved. Much to the dismay of the twins who had somehow stumbled into every water puddle they had come across so far.

"Ah, yes! We are right on time!" answered Mr. Weasley and indicated the others to come closer "Alright now everyone grab the portkey and off we go!"

They must have looked pretty stupid. Nine people in a clearing touching an old boot, looking expectantly around themselves.

And suddenly he felt a pull on his navel and the world twisted to complete darkness before he landed with a loud SMACK on the ground. And not a second after that another weight crashed right on top of him that he identified as Ginny who looked sheepishly at him.

" _Sorry luv!"_

"No problem…" groaned Harry and winced as he tried to sit up only to smack his forehead against his girlfriends.

They both sank to the floor painfully holding their heads.

" _You alright?"_

" _My head hurts. Merlin, I hate portkeys!"_

" _Yea! This is even worse than Floopowder!"_

Harry looked around to see that the others besides the adults and Cedric hadn´t gotten off much better. His best friend looked like he had swallowed some dirt and Hermione´s green hair stood up like she had been electrocuted.

Ginny obviously saw that as well and took a sharp intake of breath _"Does my hair look like that too?"_

" _Nah. Fabulous as ever."_ Harry answered and offered her a hand to get up.

She took it and kissed him shortly _"_ _Smooth answer Mr. Potter."_

" _I do what I can Miss Weasley."_

Unfortunately they got caught in their silent conversation by Hermione who raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

Harry gulped. He was definitely not ready to tell his friends that Ginny and he could talk telepathically with each other. While Ron never really said anything against them being a couple after their fight a few days previously he knew that he wasn´t very fond the idea that his baby sister was dating his best friend.

Luckily Hermione didn´t say anything but he was almost able to hear the gears turning in her head.

" _This is going to be a long weekend…"_

 **Well that took quite a while…**

 **I´m actually quite happy how the chapter turned out. If you have any ideas for improvement please leave a review down below. I´m quite curious what you think.**

 **And yes this chapter is a bit short and not that eventful but the next one will be quite different. You probably already know why.**

 **And as some people messaged me if I plan to make this an OP Harry/Ginny fic. No definitely not. Generally I dislike fanfictions were the main characters get overpowered simply because it is very hard to keep the focus on the important part of the story, like character development. So I won´t do that (I guess much to the relief of my dear readers).**

 **Best regards**

 **-Inverted Logic**


End file.
